Cerise Goes Rifle Shooting
by iEatIdiots
Summary: Cerise is a little more than obsessed with firearms. Ashlynn finds out about this strange hobby from Hunter, and is very much intrigued by it.


_"Got any magazines that I could borrow?"_ the message beeped up on Hunter's phone, startling him from his computer game.

_"Yeah, got a few that would fit with your model"_ he paused his Minecraft to text back. _"I hope you got your own bullets, though." _

BEEEEEP._ "Oh yes, I do happen to have the bullets. Just need the magazine." _

_"One question: why rifle shooting? Why now?" _

Of course, Hunter couldn't deny Cerise a magazine to borrow, he had a few stashed under his bed in case of magazine emergency, and he had a gun license, so it wasn't exactly illegal.

_"Because it's fun"_ the simple answer could barely be defined as an answer, as it told him nothing that he already didn't know.

Hunter sighed.

Rifle shooting just happened to be yet another hobby on Cerise's master list of hobbies, which contained a range from picking wildflowers to cross-dressing. The only blaring thing rifle shooting did to that list was that happened to involve guns and bullets, and was primarily a sport for men. (Not that Hunter was trying to be sexist.)

It wouldn't hurt letting her borrow one magazine, one measly tiny magazine, right? As well as this, Minecraft Survival Mode was really frustrating him right now, and he really needed a walk. Hunter slid his laptop into his bag and exited the library.

* * *

The first person Hunter encountered on the way back to his dorm was his girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella, whom he had very accidentally collided with while racing up the stairs.

"Oh, hey Hunter!" Ashlynn said, offering a hand to pull him up. "What's the rush?"

IDEA! "Are you free this afternoon?" he blurted out.

"Yes, why?"

_She would have never shot a rifle before!_ he thought excitedly._ Ash will love it, I bet_ "Meet me at the usual place. I'll be there soon. Probably put on a pair of covered shoes, as well. Love you, bye!"

He hurried on, leaving Ashlynn bewildered on the steps. "Okay? I'll see you there, I guess…"

* * *

Cerise had marked the clearing with a bold red tape and signs that blared "RIFLE SHOOTING IN PROCESS". She was a little more than excited to be doing it – her precious rifle had been simply sitting under her bed, gathering five-day-old dust – and what was better than bringing the fireman out? She found her bullets, gun licence, rifle, a roll mat and a sleeping bag to lean on, and only thing that was missing was the essential magazine. Hunter was bringing it, so Cerise had some time to set up.

After finishing the set-up of her target zone, she rolled out her rollmat, and used a sleeping bag (in the bag) to prop up her gun. A box of bullets had been laid down on her right. All she needed was that magazine.

When was Hunter going to come?

She sat still on the mat for a while, listening intently to the sounds of nature around her. Thunk. Wait! Was that the sound of approaching footsteps? Had to be, because Cerise could catch a glimpse of two silhouettes in the distance.

"Hello?" she called out.

* * *

"I'm sure Cerise wouldn't mind you coming here," Hunter said, casually kicking the few stray leaves that had fallen off the trees and onto the path.

"She sounds very serious about it," Ashlynn said cheerfully, clutching Hunter's hand tight and skipping along. Once she caught sight of the clearing, she waved at the girl in the hood. "Hey, Cerise!"

* * *

"I can close my left eye," Ashlynn said, lying on the rollmat, struggling to balance the rifle. She had just heard Cerise rant on about correct use of the rifle, how to hold it, injecting and ejecting the magazine (which did not happen to be a flat book that had useless articles on useless celebrities printed all over it, but a metal container that bullets were loaded it) from the gun, using the scope, and finally, pressing the trigger.

"So that means you're right handed! Rest the butt on your right shoulder, then, just like that." Cerise leant over to adjust the placing of the rifle.

Ashlynn gave a nod, difficult to do when one was lying down on the ground with a rifle resting on her shoulder. She tucked her earmuffs on, pulled the lever up and forward, glared through the scope, and slowly tugged the trigger.

She ejected the cartridge of the bullet, which plopped out, hiding amongst the grass. Flipping the lever up and forward again, she shot another.

This went on for seven bullets, the amount the magazine could hold. Ashlynn clicked the magazine out of the rifle. "That was so much fun!" she said, handing the gun over to Cerise. "Thanks for much for letting me try it out!" Then, she went to retrieve her target, looking over at the placing of the bullet holes.

"No problem," Cerise grinned, then turned to Hunter. "So, do you want to have a go, as well, Hunts?" She passed him back his magazine. "Thanks for letting me use this brilliant thing."

"Nah, it's fine," Hunter dismissed the idea with a wave. "I just wanted to show Ash on the coolness of guns and things… when they're not used against woodland creatures at least."

"Guns are used against woodland creatures? Is that what they're used for?" Ash gasped. "Are they practically murder tools?"

Cerise and Hunter shared a glance.

"Uh, yes?" his voice wavered.

"Well, we must invest in making imitations of animals and other things people enjoy shooting with rifles! Of course, paper targets are useful, but they don't seem to be awfully accurate," Ashlynn declared. "We can't have such a fun hobby used for such a horrible purpose! And Cerise?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any specialised shoes for shooting?"

"To be honest, not really," Cerise shuffled her feet. "I just wear my sneakers."

"Then we need to think up ideas for rifle shooting shoes, as well! Oh, this shall be fabulous. I can't wait to do this again with you, are you available next week?"

The girl nodded, her red hood falling down across the bridge of her nose. "Same time, same place, bring earmuffs."


End file.
